


It Was Only A Dream.

by Howellsprincess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, DanXPhil, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, TATINOF, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dream - Freeform, idk i was v bored when i wrote this, phan oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howellsprincess/pseuds/Howellsprincess
Summary: It felt so real. There was no way this was all in his head. It was all too good to be true. He should've known though, it was all just a dream.





	

Dan's pov

“I can't believe it. I actually did it. WE did it.” I said to my beautiful boyfriend of 7 years. We were currently in our dressing room after just finishing the last show in Australia. I literally could not believe this was happening. How is this my life? 

“We did it, love.” We were so happy at this moment, we both have created this little world of ‘Dan and Phil’ and we’re genuinely proud of what this little world became. All because of a certain video made with a shitty camera also know as Phil is not on fire. Pinof, the video that started it all.  
A few years ago, we were only 18 and 22 year old emo kids with cat whiskers on our faces, we never anticipated for it to come this far. I’ve always doubted myself, saying I wasn’t good enough or that I’d never do anything with my life but hey I guess I did something right.  
“I never want this moment to end, Philip.” I said I laid my head against my boyfriend’s shoulder. We could still hear faint sounds of the fans singing along to ‘All Star’ whilst they all attempted to leave the venue. This is like a dream come true.  
“I’m so proud of us.” Phil said, leaning in to kiss me.  
“I am too. I love you, Philip Michael Lester.”  
“And I love you, Da-“  
_Beep Beep Beep_  
Wait. No. It couldn't have been. I woke up in my old bedroom in Wokingham.

"This is probably just some weird dream, I must've fallen asleep after the show." I reassured myself by pinching my arm.

"Okay that was definitely not a dream." I yelped.  
I quickly went to get my laptop to get on YouTube.  
“No this cant be happening.” I looked up “AmazingPhil’ as soon as Youtube popped up.  
“Ah-ha! Phil..No. How is this possible.” Phil only had a few thousand subscribers. Wait if this is what I think happened then I’m still-  
I ran to the closest mirror, to find that I was only 18.  
Phil and I never met. We never did the stage show. We never got together. All my memories..they were all…fake.  
It was all only a dream.

Dan sank down to the floor, quietly sobbing. He was still the same sad teenager he remembered. He never met AmazingPhil. His world was never changed. It was all just a dream caused by watching Phil’s 'Robot Death Machine' video before bed. Dan imagined the whole thing. None of it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing my homework..oh well! Thx for reading !!


End file.
